This invention relates to a method of treating the surface of titanium.
Titanium has a high heat resistance and a strength matching carbon steel. It also exhibits excellent corrosion resistance by forming an oxide layer on the surface.
Pure titanium can be alloyed with any metal, particularly with copper, tin, iron, aluminum, vanadium, chromium, cobalt, molybdenum and tungsten. Thus, it is possible to improve its workability and mechanical strength within a wide range.
Pure titanium or its alloys are used as materials for corrosion-resistant containers and rims for glasses, and medical and dental parts.
Although titanium has high corrosion resistance, mechanical strength and other favorable properties, there is still room for improvement as materials used for sliding contact with other materials.
Namely, the friction coefficient and wear resistance of titanium are not sufficient for use as sliding parts or fastening parts such as bolts and nuts.
It is an object of this invention to reduce the friction coefficient and wear loss of titanium without sacrificing its corrosion resistance.